


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by nickelmd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hugs, Human Impala, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmd/pseuds/nickelmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to the bunker with a strange woman, which is weird until it's weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Sam heard the door creak open and immediately heard Dean’s loud voice boom through the bunker, “Sam, Cas. In here. Now.” 

He looked and wasn’t surprised to see Dean stepping through the door, he was, however, surprised to see a woman following behind him, eyes wide and a smile on her face. She grabbed Dean’s arm as she looked around. The look on her face could only be described as beaming. 

Sam frowned. It wasn’t like Dean to bring his hookups back to the bunker. In fact, as far as Sam could tell, it wasn’t like Dean to hook up much at all lately. Dean didn’t seem particularly relaxed about the situation, but the woman glued to his side seemed oblivious to Dean’s tension.

“Oh, Dean. It’s wonderful.” She reached a hand up and patted his face affectionately. “I’m so happy for you.”

Sam watched Dean carefully. He looked like a time-bomb about to explode. Sam was familiar with this brand of Dean. Dean was holding his emotions in strict check, which usually led to an explosion sooner or later. But somehow at her touch he melted a little before clearing his throat and shaking his head. 

Sam was sure this was not anyone he or Dean had ever met before, and yet her manner with Dean suggested she either knew him extremely well or not at all. Her open affection, indifferent to Dean’s tense demeanor, suggested a possible mental condition or supreme obliviousness.

Then she looked down the stairs. “Sammy!” 

Sam stood dumbfounded while this beautiful, strange woman threw herself into his arms. His arms encircled her without thought. When he felt himself relax into her embrace he glanced up at Dean. Dean looked strangely on the verge of tears, but looked away when he met Sam’s eyes.

She was nearly Sam's height. Her dark skin was smooth and perfect. Her arms were strong and solid wrapped around him and she smelled familiar. If this was a hookup, Sam could certainly see what had attracted Dean. 

She pulled away, still holding onto his arms, “Sammy. Look at you. I am so proud of you.” Sam’s breath caught. He looked over her shoulder at Dean who had descended the stairs and stood near them, looking lost. When Dean saw him looking he winced. 

She reached out and grabbed Dean, pulling him close, an arm wrapped tightly around each of them. “Oh. My boys. This is amazing.” She pulled Sam’s arm until he was close enough to kiss his cheek then turned to do the same to Dean.

The sound of Cas shuffling into the room drew Sam’s eyes just as she pressed her lips to Dean’s cheek. Cas stopped abruptly, the book he was holding clattering to the ground, eyes fixed on the sight before him. Dean looked up at the noise. He took a step away from the woman, his ears turning pink and his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Cas’ mouth worked as if he wanted to speak, but no words emerged. 

Dean, “So uh, yeah, that’s--”

The stranger breathed out a long sigh, “Castiel.” She turned to Dean and gave him a reproving glance, “You think you’d have to introduce me to Cas?” She turned back to Cas and her face, already beautiful and happy, softened further. She walked slowly toward Cas, as if worried he might bolt if she startled him. She stepped close to Cas and lifted her hand slowly. Cas stood unnaturally still. He didn’t jerk away, but suspicion and something that looked a little like anger were written all over his face. She turned her hand and gently caressed the side of his face with the back of her hand. Sam couldn’t help but notice that she treated him like something rare and precious. “Oh, Cas. I’m so glad you’re here now.” Her other hand ran through his hair before she took his face in both hands and kissed him gently on the lips, whispering something so quietly Sam couldn’t hear it. 

Cas eyes were wide, all traces of anger drained away. He looked helplessly from the woman to Dean and back again. Dean had that strange look on his face again, like he might cry just from watching this woman and Cas together.

She gestured to Sam and Dean without taking her eyes off of Cas, “Come here Sammy, Dean. I need all my boys together.” Sam looked to Dean for a clue on how to proceed, but he only stepped forward toward her, like felt safe, like he’d known her his whole life. Sam wondered if Dean was under some kind of spell, but as weird as this was, it didn’t feel dangerous. Sam followed behind Dean until they both got close enough for her to reach out and press all three of them into a hard embrace. Dean’s head was pressed to her shoulder and Sam could feel Dean quaking softly. She leaned to press a soft kiss to the side of his head, “Dean, sweetheart, it’s ok. Let it go. It’s not like I’ve never seen you cry before.” At those words Dean made a sharp exhale and buried his head in her neck holding on tighter to her and fisting his other hand in the back of Cas’ coat. 

Cas looked from Dean to the woman to Sam, uncomprehending. Sam looked at the woman closer. Why did she seem so familiar? She looked up into his eyes and smiled. “Don’t you know me, Sammy?”

Dean took a deep breath and stepped back, “Uh. So, I had an incident on the way home. Sam, Cas, this is...uh…” Dean was blushing furiously, “Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of taking this and expanding it into something more, but since I'm not sure I have it in me to do the whole thing justice, I had to get this one scene out into the world.


End file.
